Rock Your World
by PaigeyD93
Summary: Sakura wasn't the one-night-stand type. At the dance club on the night of her twenty-fifth birthday, however, she takes her best friend's advice and lets loose for a change. A tall, pale, long and dark haired man was all too willing to make her night memorable. Although the morning after ends up being a little more complicated than she had originally expected. ItaSaku RATED M!


**You can't say I'm not spoiling all of you at this point xD ;) I got quite a few people asking me to post something with a lemon(so here it issss :D)**

** and yes this is one of the stories you all voted on. That being said I know the threesome one-shot with Shisui, Sakura, and Itachi had more votes than this one BUT I was hit with major inspiration to complete this so here it is :D **

**I hope you all enjoy :)**

**Itachi's ass is owned by Kishi not me...oh how I wish it was me :(**

**WARNING* THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN HERE SO PLEASE IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 READ AT OWN DISCRETION! I say this because one of my stories had been threatened to be taken down before so I'm posting serious warnings!**

* * *

The music pounded in Sakura's head making her insides feel like they were vibrating. She threw back her third tequila shot of the night and winced as the alcohol burned her throat. She grabbed the lime offered to her by her best friend and squeezed the sour juice into her mouth to relieve the burn.

"Girl, that sexy man over there has been eye fucking you for the past hour…" Ino said with a laugh. The pink haired girl looked over to where her friend was pointing. Sitting at the bar was indeed a very sexy man. Long black hair rested in a pony-tail at the nape of his neck and he had pale, smooth looking skin. His tight black jeans blended with the dark lighting in the club but she was sure he filled them out in all the right places. His white button down dress shirt seemed to hug his muscled arms and tight looking stomach. He was showing off a tiny bit of his chest with two or three buttons undone. Truthfully she didn't need her friend to point the man out to her, she had felt his heated stare all night.

Ino placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder when she looked back at their table "So are you gonna tell him to shove it up his ass or are you gonna let him rock your world instead?" she asked suggestively raising a delicate blonde brow.

"Huh, who knows Ino, you know I'm not really into the one night stand thing." She said truthfully. The music was blaring so they were always kind of yelling at each other in order for each of them to hear the other.

"Oh please Sakura. You've never tried it before. It's your twenty-fifth birthday, let loose have a little fun for once." She advised while grabbing another shot on the tray in front of her. "Besides! When was the last time you got laid?" Ino asked again holding the shot in her hand giving the pinkette a knowing look. When Sakura didn't answer the blonde smirked "Just as I thought, sheesh girl you must have cobwebs down there at this point." Sakura rolled her eyes but laughed none the less

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny, pig." Sakura said giving her friend's shoulder a playful shove. A catchy techno song pulsed through the club just then and Sakura knew what she was going to do. She snatched the shot out of Ino's hand and tossed it back relishing in the burn this time and ignored the offered lime.

"I'm going to dance." Sakura said determination clear in her voice. "Alone." She added. Ino smirked knowingly as she watched her friend walk toward the dance floor. Hinata, one of the other girls that had joined Sakura in celebration sidled up to Ino.

"What's she up to?" the dark haired woman asked curiously. Ino still had the smirk on her face.

"Our dearest Sakura is about to get some, my friend." Ino said with a laugh. Hinata giggled slightly behind her hand.

Sakura locked eyes with Mr. Sexy; hinting at her obvious invitation to join her, she hoped he would take it. Once she made it to the floor she made sure she was in his clear line of vision as she began to sway to the beat of the music. Her hips moved smoothly from side to side as she easily lost herself in the rhythm. She wasn't sure how long she had been dancing before she felt a warm body sidle up behind her, long slender fingers gripping her hips softly as he pulled her close to him and easily fell in sync with her movements. She smiled leaning back into him, she didn't need to look behind her to know it was him. Just to be sure though, she twisted in his arms and looked up. Her breath whooshed out of her lungs at the sight of the man up close. As cheesy as it sounded he was absolutely beautiful, his skin was flawless and smooth. His dark black bangs were choppy and hung down the sides of his face framing it perfectly. He had tear troughs that went from the inner corner of each eye and down to just before his cheek bones, making him look tired almost. His eyes, were black in color and seemingly bottomless.

Sakura felt herself drowning in those eyes, if she had to guess they were like an open book, so easy to read. She went back to staring in front of her pushing herself closer to him, her arms raising up to wrap around his neck. The back of her head rested against his shoulder leaving her neck wide open. She felt herself smirk when he took advantage of it as she felt his soft lips press against the sensitive skin of her neck. One of his hands moved from her hip and spread across her stomach.

At this particular moment she was thankful she wore her little red dress, the hem rested just above mid-thigh. It was strapless which left her shoulders bare and emphasized her chest, she had a little bit more cleavage in this dress than any other and she knew he enjoyed it. What man doesn't enjoy a little cleavage?

Neither of them realized the song changed but their bodies adapted to the new rhythm with ease. They were officially engrossed in their own little world. Sakura suddenly turned around in his grip so she was facing him and they continued to rub against one another, her arms tightened around his neck and she saw him lean down. Their lips were inches apart and she could feel his breath fan across her face. The slight scent of whiskey filled her nostrils as he watched her lips part the smallest amount. Unconsciously Sakura's tongue darted out to moisten her lips. Sakura couldn't deny the man smelled amazing. There was a small amount of cologne but mostly it was his own special, masculine scent.

His eyes didn't miss the movement her tongue made and he took this chance to press his lips against hers. Her reaction was instantaneous as her hands went into his long silky hair and she pulled his head closer. He opened his mouth and she snuck her tongue in without hesitation. A rush of excitement went through her when his tongue tangled with hers. Her body arched into him as far as it could and she felt his hands go straight to her butt holding her in place.

The thrill of kissing this stranger was exhilarating in a way Sakura had never experienced before. Maybe it was because she had never done this before that the knot of pleasure began to form in her lower abdomen at the feel of his tongue brushing against hers. Or perhaps he was just a damn good kisser, regardless she didn't care. All she wanted now was for these delicious feelings to carry on and never stop. She broke the kiss gasping for air while looking into his eyes.

His head ducked down slightly and he began assaulting her neck with kisses and nips, the likes of which made her squirm in his arms at the pleasurable feeling. Those strong arms were tightly wrapped around her; holding her in place against him. She felt his hot lips trail up to just below her ear before his mouth opened and he took the lobe between his lips, sucking on it lightly. She felt him smirk against her when she couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her mouth. She felt his breath brush against her ear when he spoke for the first time.

"Would you like to leave with me for the night?" He asked his voice surprisingly soft. Sakura's eyes widened and her heart skipped a couple beats before she could answer. Is this what she wanted?

"I'd like that very much." She replied easily. Almost too easily in her opinion. Wasn't it just moments ago she was more or less opposed to the idea of a one night stand, of sleeping with a stranger with no strings attached? All those thoughts seemed to have gone to hell the moment his lips met hers. He was captivating and slightly addicting. She was already craving that kiss again. Without further ado she slid herself out of his arms and grabbed onto his wrist tugging him toward the table where her friends were still seated.

Ino stood the moment Sakura and the man approached. She watched as Sakura grabbed her purse and jacket before pulling her best friend close and sliding a little something down the front of Sakura's dress.

"Be safe, Sak. Leave your phone on too. Also…" she said pulling back with a wink "Have fun, girl." Sakura nodded feeling the coolness on her heated skin caused by whatever her friend dropped down her chest. She then let the gorgeous man lead her through the throng of people and out the front doors, into the cool night. His hand was firmly grasping hers as if he was slightly afraid she would change her mind and run off.

The fresh air worked like a bucket of cold water over Sakura's head as the full brunt of what she was about to do hit her full force. She faltered in step only slightly, not thinking the man had noticed. He continued to gently lead her toward the curb where a short black limo pulled up in front of them. The driver immediately got out and jogged to the side of the car and opened their door.

"Sir. Ma'me." He said nodding his head as Sakura was lightly pushed into the car. She slid across the seat and watched as he slid in next to her smoothly. Sakura's heart was pounding so loudly in her chest she thought the man next to her had to of heard it. Judging by the small limo she had just gotten into, this guy was of high class. Totally out of her league. A cold sweat began to break out on her forehead as she tried to convince herself that this wasn't going to be a forever thing. It was for one night, Ino was right she needed to let loose. As of late her boss had been riding her ass about every tiny detail of her job and it was stressing her the hell out. She needed this release, she needed this night of pure sex, no strings attached with the god she sat beside. Sure he was probably rich but it's not like she didn't deserve him!

She was brought out of her musings by the feeling of her hair coming loose out of her clip. She gasped at how close he had gotten to her without her knowledge.

"So how's the pep-talk going?" He asked smoothly while locking his onyx eyes with her emerald ones. He let a small chuckle escape when he saw her shocked expression.

"I...um." she stammered in surprise. Was she that obvious? "This is kind of my first time doing this…" she confessed trailing off. The man whom she still hadn't gotten a name from narrowed his eyes and sat back a little bit.

"Wait, you have never had sex before?" he asked sounding a little hesitant now

"What? No, I mean yes I've had sex before….Oh god I'm ruining everything. I'm sorry." She said covering her face with her hands.

"Okay, so you've just never had random sex with a stranger." He comprehended. "If it helps any, my name is Itachi" Sakura peaked through her fingers at him. Itachi? God he was good looking, why was she ruining it over her stupid insecurities. "What made you leave with me?" he asked as she removed her hands from her face

"You're really hot." She blurted before slapping her hands over her mouth quickly again. The man angled his body toward her and chuckled at her lightly.

"Hn. Well thank you."

"Um. My name is Sakura. Also it's my 25th birthday and I just wanted to let loose…have some fun. But I see that's not going to happen now. I've ruined the mood beyond repair." she grumbled looking to her side and out the window; watching the cars pass them going in the opposite direction. Her breathing hitched when she felt his warm hand on her right leg.

"On the contrary, Sakura, the mood can always be brought back again." He hummed moving closer to her. He paused "If that's what you want of course. I'm not the type of man to take advantage of an unwilling participant." He said brushing her short pink hair out of the way as he nuzzled her neck "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, it is." She said her voice barely a whisper. It was all he needed to know and before she knew what was happening he had picked her up and set her down on his lap facing him. The spreading of her legs caused by straddling him forced her small dress to slide up a bit; giving him a full view of her white lace panties. She looked down at him before sinking her fingers into his silky hair and kissing him as the fire inside her ignited again. The mood could definitely be salvaged. The shots of tequila she had taken earlier were in full affect now and made her feel warm and loose. She was finally able to let go of her uncertainty and enjoy what this man had to offer.

She moaned softly into his mouth when she felt his hands trail up each of her thighs, his thumbs rubbing lazy circles into her heated skin. Desire pooled directly in the area his fingers were so close to. She jerked her hips forward making his hands slide further up; his thumbs now grazing the edge of her panties. He was so close to touching her where she wanted him too yet so far. She connected their mouths again in yet another overwhelmingly hot kiss and without warning one of his fingers curled under the edge of her underwear before slipping in between her already slick folds. She threw her head back, a rather loud moan escaping her as his finger circled around her sensitive bundle of nerves making her hips buck into his hand on their own.

"Kami." He groaned "Sakura, you're so wet already." His voice was deeper than before and the sound of it alone had her skin flushing with heat. She too was surprised at how turned on he made her.

Sakura suddenly found herself laying down on her back with Itachi hovering over her. His finger had left her wanting more as he used both hands to shove her dress up so it gathered around her hips. Without waiting any longer he pushed her panties to the side and used two fingers to spread around her arousal before his thumb began rubbing her clit in tiny circles. Her back arched off the expensive leather seats of the limo they were still travelling in as pleasure shot through her making the tips of her fingers and toes tingle. A strangled cry followed quickly after as she felt one of his long digits teasing her entrance before slowly pushing in. Sakura's hips began to move in earnest seeking release desperately. Kami, he had only entered one finger and she felt ready to explode. It really had been too long since she last experienced such pleasure.

Itachi added a second finger, creating a steady rhythm of moving in and out of her. He leant over her more and kissed her quickly on the lips as he quickened his pace. He could feel the quivering of her inner walls and he knew she was close. Her hips were now meeting him every time he pushed his fingers back in. He watched as her eyes clamped shut, her head tipped back and her chest heaved with her accelerated breath.

"Ita…I'm…Argh!" She cried as Itachi curled his fingers up, expertly hitting that sensitive spot inside her while, at the same time, pressing down onto her clit making her come unraveled. The sight of her coming undone made the tightening in Itachi's pants become painful.

He noticed the small jerk as the limo came to a stop and one look outside told him they were here. He quickly removed his fingers from Sakura's, still quivering, heat before he moved her panties back in place and pulled her dress back down to cover her again. Her eyes were still clouded as she came down from her orgasmic high and she looked at Itachi questioningly.

"We're at my hotel." He said as way of explanation. She watched with wide eyes as he put each of his two fingers into his mouth, sucking off her juices. The sight of it had her stomach muscles clenching in desire for the man again and her eyes darkened as he smirked at her reaction. He pulled her up and waited as she opened the door and stepped out. Her high heels clicked on the pavement and Itachi looped his arm quickly around her waist when he saw her wobbling legs.

"Wow my legs are like jello." She admitted, slightly surprised before leaning into his support. He grinned and Sakura knew he took that as a compliment. She refrained from rolling her eyes but couldn't stop a grin of her own to grace her features. Before they continued on their way toward the hotel doors she bent down and undid the straps on her white heels, groaning in relief as she removed them from her aching feet. She looked up to see a small frown on Itachi's face as they made their way into the hotel.

"What is it?" she asked slightly worried she had done something wrong. His arm was still around her waist and it tightened when he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I really wanted to fuck you in those heels." He whispered, his voice dripping with lust. Sakura gasped those words alone making the muscles below her waist clench deliciously again. She unconsciously quickened her pace as they made their way toward the elevators. She watched as the doors slowly closed and Itachi pressed the button for the 10th floor. Sakura groaned out loud at how long they would have to wait. She wanted this man and she wanted him now dammit. She would never understand what it was about elevators, the sexual tension surrounding them right now was suffocating. All she wanted to do right at that very moment was to jump the gorgeous man beside her and have her way with him.

Itachi removed his arm from her waist and gripped her hand in his as the elevator doors glided open to reveal a floor full of the VIP suites. It didn't take them long to get to his door and he quickly slid the card into the slot. Itachi pulled her into the room, the door shutting behind her with an audible click. Itachi turned her around and her back hit the door with a thud.

Suddenly his hands were everywhere. His right arm moved below her bottom before he scooped her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist to keep from falling over. His other hand trailed up her back, grabbing the small zipper and pulling it down. The feeling of his fingers running down the newly exposed skin of her back made her shiver. Her whole body was humming with desire and she didn't know how much longer she could wait. After the zipper was down to her lower back his hands trailed the top of the dress and proceeded to drag the strapless piece of cloth down so it bunched up at her hips. Itachi moaned when her bare upper body was exposed to him in the slight darkness of the room. Sakura felt Itachi peel something off her skin and she glanced down to see his grin as he held up a condom before he slipped it into his jeans pocket. Sakura rolled her eyes but grinned also, Ino, that woman thought of everything.

"Thoughtful friend you have, Sakura." He said still grinning. Sakura nodded before deciding she wanted to get this moving.

Itachi's grin slipped and was replaced by a moan that broke free from both of them when Sakura rubbed up against his erection through his tight black jeans. His forehead dropped onto her shoulder, short pants of breath escaping him as she continued to grind against his arousal.

"Itachi, I can't wait much longer…please!" She groaned wrapping her arms tightly around his neck pushing her bare chest into his face. She gasped when his lips captured one of her hardened nipples, sucking and swirling his tongue around the pink bud. She fisted his hair in her hands arching her chest further toward his talented mouth.

Why had she been nervous to do this? Being intimate like this with a complete stranger was exhilarating. Or maybe it was just Itachi that could make her feel this way. She didn't know nor did she care at this moment because they were moving. Itachi was carrying her further into the suite and her hips had not stopped their movement against the impressive bulge in Itachi's jeans. A thrill rushed through her body at the realization she had that effect on him.

She felt the cool temperature of the sheets against her back where Itachi had placed her on the bed. He wasted no time in shedding his jeans, black boxers and white shirt before retrieving the condom from his pocket and crawling up to kneel at her side. He grasped the fabric of her dress and panties and tugged them down her smooth legs before tossing them onto the floor at the end of the bed.

Suddenly he was hovering over her heated body supporting himself with his elbows that rested on either side of her head. He dropped his body down slightly to kiss her which pressed their chests together.

"Oh Kami." Sakura groaned against Itachi's soft lips. Skin to skin contact was heavenly. Her hands once again wove into his hair before tugging at the tie holding the silky strands together. Once it was free his hair tumbled over his pale shoulders to form a curtain of black around their heads. Sakura reached in between them to grasp his rock hard erection, appreciating the weight of it in her hand. Itachi's breath hissed through his teeth and his eyes closed when her hand made contact and she squeezed him slightly before she began to pump the overheated flesh.

With her free hand, Sakura grabbed at the condom that was still sitting to their right. She removed the hand that was pleasuring the man above her to rip open the package, remove the contents and roll it easily onto Itachi's twitching arousal. The entire time she did this she could feel the man's eyes on her. She didn't know if it was the sheer need to have him inside her or the liquid courage still surging through her veins but in a sudden burst of confidence Sakura found herself pushing Itachi's body to the side making him flip onto his back before she straddled his waist.

He barely had time to react to the position before Sakura had begun to lower herself onto his aching length. Itachi moaned as he was slowly being swallowed up by her heat. His hands found her hips as his head pressed back into the soft pillows underneath it. After a moment Sakura was finally filled to her limit. Her small pants of breath could be heard in the silent room as she looked down at Itachi who still had his eyes clenched shut and his head thrown back. She only needed to give herself a second to adjust before she began to rise herself up then let herself fall back down. She quickly fell into a rhythm, bracing herself with her hands on either side of the sexy man beneath her.

Itachi watched as Sakura bounced up and down on top of him her inner muscles clenched around him in the most pleasurable way and the feeling coursed through him like never before. He struggled to keep his eyes open to watch her petite body move above him. One of his hands slid up her torso to cup her breast, his fingers pinching and pulling at her sensitive nipple.

"Ah! Itachi, I'm close!" she moaned loudly her head thrown back as Itachi's other hand moved down to where they were joined and began to rub her small bundle of nerves, he could feel the way her muscles tightened around his cock and he knew she was close. Without thinking much he flipped them over and began an incredibly fast pace, his hips snapping into hers. He watched with satisfaction as her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in a silent scream.

Sakura couldn't think, Itachi was literally fucking her senseless. She struggled to breathe as he pounded into her, hitting places inside her no man had ever been able to they made shocks of pure, untainted pleasure through every nerve of her body.

"Cum for me, Sakura." he coaxed and the sound of his voice while he continued to drill into her body made her let go instantly, her vision went white as her orgasm literally ripped through her. She heard a loud scream of Itachi's name echo throughout the room as wave after wave of pleasure splashed over her.

Itachi watched Sakura come undone for the second time that night and it tipped him over the edge quickly, a few fast and hard thrusts later and he was spilling his seed deep inside her. The soft moan of her name filling the now silent room. The only sounds that could be heard were the hard breathing of both of them as Itachi fell forward onto the woman beneath him. Her arms instantly wound around him and his head rested just over her heart. He felt a small smirk play onto his face when he not only heard but felt the pounding of her heart against the side of his face. Itachi knew he was heavy but Sakura didn't seem to mind the extra weight as they both tried to calm their rapid breathing.

A few moments past and when they began to calm Itachi moved, sliding out of her and flopping onto his back next to her.

"Wow." Sakura murmured her voice sounding amazed.

"Hm?" Itachi asked his eyes drooping slightly with fatigue.

"I don't want to inflate your ego too much but I must say that was the best sex that I've ever had before."

"Hn. It takes a lot to inflate my ego, but interestingly enough, you're not the first to tell me that." He said with an exhausted laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sakura asked with a small laugh of her own as she watched him pull himself up into a sitting position before removing the condom and disposing of it in the trashcan beside the bed. He laid back down before looking at Sakura and lifting his arm up slightly in an invitation to come closer to him if she wanted to.

It wasn't something the pinkette expected seeing as this was a one night thing but I guess some people like a little cuddling after sex anyways and she didn't hesitate to move herself over and cuddle into his side. He pulled the sheets over the both of them as her head rested against his chest. The sound of his steady heartbeat lulled her into a satisfying sleep.

0000

Sated. That was the only word Sakura could think of to describe how she felt the next morning. The room was dark still, the only light coming into it was from the crack of the slightly open bathroom door. The sound of running water could be heard and Sakura's tired eyes looked over to the other side of the bed to confirm that Itachi wasn't in bed anymore. Sakura then glanced at the glowing numbers of the alarm clock on the side table. Her eyes widened and she shot out of bed in a panic it was already 7:30am! If she didn't get moving she wouldn't make it to work in time for nine. She still had to get home and shower then get ready and get to work.

She grabbed her red dress and panties from the foot of the bed, slipping them on easily. She glanced at the corner of the room where a mirror stood and next to that was a full, black suit that was laid out on the chair. Looks like Mr. Sex God had to work today too. Sakura blushed as memories from the night before flooded her mind. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before trying to pat down her wild sex hair. She glared at her appearance in the mirror and resigned herself to the fact that everyone she passed in the hotel would know what happened last night. Giving up on her hair she quickly grabbed her heels, slipped them on and headed for the door. The sound of the shower could still be heard and a pang of guilt shot through her chest at leaving without saying goodbye. She squashed that feeling as quickly as it had come. No this was a one night thing she needed to get that through her head, she would never see this man again. With that thought in mind she grabbed her purse which had been dropped at the door and left the room, making her way home.

The cab ride home was shorter than she expected, even with morning traffic it had only taken her fifteen minutes to arrive at her apartment. The pinkette fished her keys out of her bag and opened her apartment door. The shrill cry of her phone echoing through her empty home scared the living daylights out of her before she snapped out of it and grabbed the phone from its cradle on her coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Forehead!" The annoyed voice snapped on the other line. Uh oh, Ino.

"What? I just got home."

"I've been trying to contact you all morning, I didn't know if you were okay or not." She grumbled

"Shit sorry, my cellphone was in my purse, nowhere near me." Sakura admitted feeling bad for making her friend worry.

"Whatever, I'm just glad you're okay. I assume you had a good night?" she asked and Sakura could hear the grin in her friend voice.

"Definitely." Sakura agreed with a laugh

"Okay coffee after work to talk about it?" the blonde asked excitedly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sure. I'll see you then."

After saying their goodbyes, Sakura hopped in the shower and proceeded to get ready for work. Once her hair was blow dried and styled she walked into her closet and began to pick out her clothes for the day. She decided on a white blouse with a high-waisted navy blue pencil skirt that ended just above her knee. She glanced at the time again before quickly slipping on a pair of black, peep toed pumps and making her way out the door at a slightly quicker pace.

Sakura had never been more thankful to have her work so close to her home, it was about a five minute walk, if it was any longer she would be already late. Today was not the day to be late, her boss's boss was visiting the office to touch base with him and see where the company stood on this end. The whole office was nervous and her boss had been especially riding her ass the past few weeks in preparation for his older brother's imminent arrival.

As Sakura entered the floor of her office the panic and chaos was clear in the way everyone was running from one person's desk to the other. This was a very important visit and she wasn't surprised everyone was so productive and quick on their feet.

"Sakura!" The male voice from across the room boomed and Sakura flinched as her boss came into view, his dark eyes angry and his shoulder's tense. His dark black hair seemed slightly more tousled and messy looking as if he had been running his fingers through it one too many times. The pinkette jogged the rest of the way toward her fuming boss, as best as she could in her heels, before stopping in front of his tall frame.

"Sorry I'm almost late." She said sadly bowing her head.

"Of all days, Haruno, you picked today to almost be late. I expected my assistant to be here early."

"I apologise." She murmured. There was a harsh sigh and she didn't need to look at him to know he was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Whatever, my brother will be here in twenty minutes." He said to her before raising his voice so the rest of the office could hear him. "Get everything together and in working order, now!" he ordered. He looked down at Sakura again, she had risen her head to lock eyes with him again. "I have left a stack of documents for you to go through on your desk. Call me in my office the moment he gets here." He said before turning on his heel and retreating into his office. The door shut with a bang and Sakura winced before hurriedly making her way toward her own desk and setting to work.

Sakura was deep into her work when she heard the dinging sound of the elevator and a hushed silence fell over the office. She gulped when she heard the few greetings of "Good morning, Uchiha-sama." Throughout the office space. The pen she had been holding slipped from her grasp and she ducked under the desk to retrieve it when she saw a pair of black dress shoes enter her field of vision.

'_Oh shit, it's him!'_ she thought panicked before sitting up. In her panic she forgot her head was under the desk and it smacked hard against the tray holding her keyboard. She yelped in pain and held the back of her head, gritting her teeth as she sat up straight in her chair.

"Are you oka-"The man in front of her began to ask before stopping mid-sentence with a gasp of surprise. Sakura whipped her head up and locked eyes with the same dark and bottomless eyes she had stared into a mere six or seven hours ago while he rocked her world. The world seemed to still, Sakura's one hand hovered over the phone as she had been prepared to let Sasuke, her boss, know his older brother had arrived. Her other hand that had been cupping the back of her sore head fell limp into her lap as a look of shock and maybe slight panic covered her face. No this couldn't be happening right? She totally didn't sleep with her boss's brother! She couldn't have, this was some kind of mistake right!? Wrong and Sakura knew it just as well as the man before her knew. This was actually happening.

"Itachi…" Sakura said still shocked. Damn did he look good in that suit, the black jacket and white dress shirt hugged his lithe, muscular frame perfectly and Sakura found herself recalling the perfection of his naked chest rubbing up against hers- Sakura abruptly stood, remembering where she was and just who was actually standing in front of her before hurriedly bowing slightly "I mean, welcome Uchiha-sama, Sasuke is awaiting your arrival in his office. I will call him to let him know you're coming in." She said not looking at him.

The silence stretched on and Sakura glanced toward the phone and went to reach for it to call Sasuke when Itachi's hand grabbed her wrist in a light grasp. She gasped as a shock of something pleasant shot through her at his touch. The memories from last night filled her belly with warmth and desire and she locked eyes with him, giving him a questioning look.

"I'd like to speak with you after my meeting." He said shortly before the static of Sasuke's voice pierced their small moment through the speaker on the phone

"Sakura, has my brother arrived yet?" he asked sounding impatient. She pressed the button that would let Sasuke hear her voice before answering

"Yes, sir. He just walked in the door." She lied easily. Itachi smirked at her before turning around and entering Sasuke's office.

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when the door shut behind him. She flopped sloppily into her computer chair and her head fell into her hands. Dear Kami what had she gotten herself into? Why did he want to talk to her? Was she going to get fired? She hoped not, she loved her job. All these questions and more flooded through her mind at warp speed threatening to overwhelm her. Her emotions were so all over the place she felt the beginning of tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Did sleeping with that seemingly random stranger fuck up her life? She would never forgive herself if it did.

She didn't know how much time had passed but the sound of the large wooden door of Sasuke's office made the pinkette sit straighter in her seat and force her tears away as she watched the two Uchiha men exit the office. They were chatting about something and Sasuke was smiling before he shook Itachi's hand and went back into his office, leaving the two of them alone again. Itachi walked up to her desk grabbing something out of his pocket.

"Surprisingly, Sakura. I found myself quite disappointed to find you no longer in my bed this morning when I got out of the shower." He said his voice low so no one else but her could hear it. Sakura's breathing hitched. Wasn't that what one night stands were for though? Have sex and then leave the next morning? Sakura had just taken the liberty of skipping the awkward goodbye stage.

"I'm sorry, I was late for work." She said the guilt she had felt earlier that morning returning full force.

"Hm, in any case." He continued straightening up before handing her a small piece of paper. "I would enjoy getting to know you better. Outside of the bedroom of course. Well at least for the first little while." He said with a small laugh before continuing "I will remain in the city for another week. My phone number is there, please if you are interested in a date with me give me a call." He said flashing her a dazzling smile that made her skin feel all tingly. She gaped at him, slowly taking the proffered piece of paper out of his hand.

"Okay…" she said trailing off, unsure of what to say to him. He smiled, giving her a nod before beginning to walk away. "I will look forward to hearing from you." He said sounding honest. He stopped walking then and travelled around the corner of the desk "Oh and Sakura?" he asked before moving closer, cupping her face and laying a hot searing kiss on her unsuspecting lips, not giving her a chance to respond. He pulled back just as fast as he had moved forward and before Sakura could blink he was walking out of the room, leaving the poor pinkette opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water.

It took a minute but soon the shocked expression on her faced turned into a giddy schoolgirl expression. Oh she knew she would be making that call. She wouldn't pass up this kind of offer. With that in mind she carefully tucked his note into her bag before attempting to get back to her work.

* * *

**I apologize for any mistakes...it is almost 3am and my 'error catching' skills are currently lacking at this point. I might read it over again when I'm not half asleep but until then this is it xD**

**Thanks to all my readers for being so awesome lately, please review and let me know if you enjoyed this...or even tell me if it sucked, its cool I can take it :D **

*******UPDATE*****(09-27-14) so due to popular demand I will be writing their first date as a separate chapter in this 'one-shot' but that will be as far as this story will go unfortunately. Also that being said I wont be writing this little date for a while as I have lots of other stuff on my plate with my other ItaSaku story (A Blind Future) which is ongoing. So if you want to see this date and haven't already, add this to your alert list :D Thanks again for all the awesome feedback this story had gotten I love it all! :D**

**REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW MY LOVELIES! :D **

**FEED MY REVEIW ADDICTION, FEED IT I SAY!**


End file.
